


gimme a kiss (this new year's eve)

by snowest (klaineanummel)



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, New Year's Eve, Patty is tol and Holtzy is smol, background Erin Gilbert/Abby Yates - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaineanummel/pseuds/snowest
Summary: Holtzmann has a plan, but Patty doesn't seem to want to co-operate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> cassiopeiasara was killing me with christmas toltzmann au’s and then she mentioned new year’s kisses and i was GONE. partially based on [this text post](http://bisexualpattytolan.tumblr.com/post/154054067261/holtzmann-i-wanted-to-kiss-you-today-patty-why) too.

Holtz is feeling pretty antsy as she watches Ryan Seacrest on TV, tapping her fingers against the back of the couch. She has a loose fingernail that keeps catching on Abby’s hair, and after the fourth time Abby turns around and says, “Can you please just sit down?”

Holtz glances over to where Patty is pouring herself a cup of punch as Kevin tries to explain to her how a hide and seek tournament works. She taps her fingers harder.

“How long until midnight?” she asks.

“Not long,” Erin says, not bothering to turn around. “Ball hasn’t started dropping yet, though, so you still have time.”

Holtz glances back at Patty again. Kevin is gesturing wildly with his hands, and she’s just smiling and watching him with a raised eyebrow, her cup of punch cradled in her hands. Holtz narrows her eyes at Kevin.

“Do you think Kevin is going to try anything? You know how much that guy loves Patty.”

“I think Kevin is back with Joe, actually,” Erin says, cuddling closer to Abby under the blanket they’re sharing. “Or I would assume so, based on how many times Joe’s number came up on our phone bill records.”

“Jeez,” Abby says, shaking her head. Erin just chuckles and pulls the blanket tighter around them.

Holtz glances at the TV, where Ryan Seacrest is looking particularly animated. They’ve got it on mute as per Erin’s request (something about it making everything cozier), which sucks because Holtz really isn’t as good at reading lips as she used to be.

“Oh, screw it,” she says, pushing herself away from the couch and heading toward Kevin and Patty.

“The tricky part,” Kevin is saying as she approaches, “Is figuring out when the round has ended. I once stayed hidden behind a dumpster for three days before I realized I’d moved on to the next round.”

“Interesting,” Patty says, nodding along.

“Hey, Kev,” Holtz says, placing herself directly next to Patty. “I think you’ve got some punch on your sweater there, buddy.”

Kevin looks down at the sweater Erin knitted him with a frown. “Damn,” he says, shaking his head. “I better toss it in the wash before the stain sets.”

“You really should.” She nods as he hurries away.

“Wait, Kevin,” Patty calls out, “you can’t put –”

“And he’s gone,” Holtz says, watching the man disappear down the stairs. “Hey, Patty.”

Patty turns to her with a glare. “Erin’s going to kill you when she hears it’s your fault Kevin ruined the sweater she knitted him.”

“She’ll just knit him another one,” Holtz says, waving a dismissive hand. “So, anyway, what’s up?”

Patty presses her lips together and raises an eyebrow. “What’s up? Holtzy, we just spent all day together catching that headless guy in the subway.”

“That sure was crazy, wasn’t it?” Holtz says, glancing at the TV. Ryan Seacrest is gesturing particularly wildly, which makes Holtz thinks it’s almost time.

“It sure was.” Patty glances over at the TV too, then back to Holtz. “You okay, baby? You look a little jumpy.”

“It’s good, it’s all good. Hey, so you heard Kevin’s back with Joe?”

Patty rolls her eyes, but she’s smiling. “Yes, Holtzy. I work here too, you know.”

“Yes, of course,” Holtz claps her hands together. “Um. Damn. New Years sure is crazy, huh?”

“Holtzmann,” Patty waits until Holtz is staring up at her before she says, “what are you doing?”

“Just, you know, chit-chatting. Making small talk. Killing time.”

Patty shifts her weight and tilts her head. “Killing time till what?”

Holtz glances back at the TV and her eyes widen. The ball’s dropping. Oh, crap. It’s almost time. “Until right now. Hey, look, the ball’s dropping.”

Patty glances away, but Holtz doesn’t stop staring at her. “Well, hey, look at that. Time sure flies, huh?”

“It sure does. Hey, Patty?”

“Yes, Holtzy?”

“Happy New Year,” and then she reaches up on her tip-toes, closes her eyes, puckers her lips, and –

Nothing. Nothing happens.

She opens one eye to find Patty smiling down at her, arms crossed over her chest. “Whatcha doing there, Holtzy?”

Holtz looks over to the TV. The ball has dropped and Erin and Abby are sharing a sweet peck. She quickly turns back to Patty and jumps a little. “I’m trying to kiss you,” she explains. She puts her hands on Patty’s shoulders and pushes up to the very tip of her toes. “Big romantic gesture.”

“I see,” Patty says. She’s not helping at _all_ , which is really frustrating because Holtz cannot do this by herself.

“Do you wanna… lean down a bit?” Holtz asks, trying to push herself even further up. She’s so close to Patty’s face. “So I can reach you?”

Patty keeps staring at her, amusement filling her eyes. “You’re too cute, you know that?”

“Patty!” Holtz says, jumping and trying to use the momentum to bring Patty lower. “The ball dropped. It is midnight. If we don’t kiss at midnight, then what even was the point of saving New York?”

“Oh, I could list at least five –”

Holtzmann groans and decides to just screw it, managing to wrap her arm around Patty’s neck so she can drag her down to her level. She finally meets her lips, pressing them together firmly, smiling at her success. She can feel Patty smiling, too.

She breaks the kiss and lets Patty’s neck go, though Patty stays bent over close to her. “Damn, Holtzy,” Patty says, chuckling. “Happy fucking New Year, huh?”

“Yeah, yeah, you freaking tree,” Holtz says before pulling her in for yet another kiss.

Totally nailed it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [ come say hi on tumblr! ](http://bisexualpattytolan.tumblr.com/post/154440728766/gimme-a-kiss-this-new-years-eve-toltzmann)


End file.
